Lessons In Love
by Cute.Creations
Summary: Jessica Kim is a sweet girl who married her college sweetheart, Alfred Johnson, she later finds out that her husband had an affair with her best friend, Amelia Blair. However, after she discovers Alfred was the reason to her father's downfall, & her younger brother Liam to die in prison. She now seeks revenge and has the help of Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler.


Jessica sat in front of the red haired woman. She looked almost annoyed as she knew this would happen but at the same time she felt sorrow for her.

"Madam Red please can you help me?" The woman named Madam Red smirked as if she was thinking about something tormenting.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Revenge."

Madam Red wasn't sure if she should say yes or no but she decided to test Jessica. This 'test' would see if Jessica was worthy of her help. Madam Red saw all this coming she knew something wasn't right about her husband Alfred and his relationship with her supposedly best friend Amelia.

Jessica looked out the window with a cold glare. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to go through this.

"Jessica? Are you okay sweetheart, come eat." Her mother voice calls out to her. Jessica still looking out the window replied softly, "No."

Her mother called out to her again worried, "But Jessica.."

"No." Her mother sighed and sat next to her younger daughter Krystal.

"Is sis okay? She hasn't eaten in 3 days she needs to eat.

Jessica could hear their conversation as she still looked at the window. Rain drops fell down the outside of the window. All of a sudden the phone rung. Jessica looked over to the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes, I need a favor to ask you..."

Jessica walked into the store full of paintings. Madam Red sent her to buy a painting called, The Fighting Temeraire. A painting that a was made by Joseph Mallord William Turner. The painting was of a event that happened in London long long ago.

"Why exactly are you hear Madam Red?"

"I'm hear because I'm asking you a favor. A girl named Jessica seeks revenge on her ex-husband and best friend, I thought maybe I can get my lovely nephew and his...handsome butler to help."

"Why should we help her? And is she worthy of out help?"

"She's the eldest daughter Chairman Henry and the ex-wife of Alfred Johnson the new owner of Star." Madam Red saw her adorable nephew's eyes widened then turn back to normal filled with curiosity.

"But is she worthy?"

"I'm not sure yet I am testing her how."

Madam just smirked, "Well~"

After about 5 minutes of wondering around the store she found the painting. But when she was reaching for it a hand was too. She looked over and saw that a man.

"Oh I'm sorry you can have it." Jessica said as her hand went back to her pocket. The man looked at her she saw her face before but where?

"No no you can have it."

"No! You can take it." Jessica was being nice because this was a stranger and a elder man at that. Hell! He could be her father.

"How about we talk this over some tea and snacks hmm?" Jessica couldn't help but say yes.

The two sat across each other from the table. The elder man started to speak, "My name is Victor what's you name?"

"Jessica."

"That's a great name. Let me stop beating around the bush. I want that painting ad I will do anything to have it."

"Are you saying you want me to give it up for you can buy it. I'm sorry but I'm doing a favor for someone."

"How about this..." Victor pulled out his wallet she could see his ID.

Victor Norman.

That name sounded familiar like she heard it before. Was he a business man he sure seemed like it.

"Are...you a business man? You seem like it?" He put a 100 dollar bill on the table. The man chuckled, "Correct. I am not just a business man but a man who gets what he wants. And I will get that painting."

Jessica almost choked on her Tea. "The hell?! What kinda old man is this scary?" She thought. Something was off about him. Just what was off?

Not even her father was like this. The man's next words made her heart skip a beat. "How did you guess I was a business man? Did you know one. There's a different between organized people and business people."

"M-My father was a business man. But a soft, nice, & caring one."

"Really? Maybe I know him."

"Me telling you about my father has nothing to do with the painting. Please if you excuse me I want to buy that painting." Before the man could get up she rushed out the cafe. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She knew if she didn't buy the painting know Victor would.

"He seems dangerous & not to mention I should never come back to that cafe or the store" She mumbled to herself. As she entered the store she hurried and bought the painting. When she came out the store Victor was leaning on the brick wall.

"I hope we meet again Jessica...remember that painting will be mine no matter how much I have to pay." Jessica felt herself shiver but then smirk.

"Sorry sir but you won't ever get this painting." Jessica rushed back home.

She dialed Madam Red's number.

"Oh Jessica dear! Did you get my painting?" Through the phone Madam Red was sure that she didn't as well was Ciel and his butler Sebastian.

"Actually yes, I have it right here Madam. It's quite beautiful."

Madam looked priceless as Ciel face palmed and Sebastian raised a eye brow wondering if he was hearing right.

"Y-You have it. That's...amazing how did she-"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing dear! I need you to bring it to me. Also for you to meet my Nephew he's the key to your revenge."

"Well~" Madam smirked as she began to speak again,"A new painting was just released and Chairman Victor wanted it so I decided to have Jessica buy it."

"But he's crazy about his paintings. He'll have her crying." Ciel said. Madam agreed.

"Exactly. Plus she doesn't know who he is."

"Madam Red what do you mean by that?" Sebastian came with some tea.

"She doesn't know that he was apart of her father's death. I plan on telling her today when you and the rest of servants meet her it will either make her or break her."

"Doesn't that mean she will want revenge on him too? That's dangerous." Sebastian had spoke again.

"I know. Amelia and Alfred are like little pulp's compared to Victor. He's dangerous."

"Why does she want revenge anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! You don't know huh?"

"Perhaps Alfred cheated on Jessica with Amelia. As well as stole her father's company." Sebastian was on point but miss a couple of things.

"Correct but there's more. Jessica's brother ended up in jail because of him and he ended up dying from a heart attack."

"Oh~ That's tragic. I can see why she wants revenge can't you Young Master?"

"Yes Sebastian." He sighed as he said his butler's name.

Should Ciel help her? He knew her father but not her? How far will her revenge go?

*Ding Dong*

Ciel looked up at Madam Red.

"Oh look she's hear." Sebastian quickly went down stairs and opened the door.

As soon as he opened it he saw a beautiful young girl. She had brown hair And eyes, to go along with glossy lips and thick eyelashes. Her hair was long and looked perfect with her pink shirt and skirt with tights. As well as her flats. Sebastian may had been a demon who was sadistic, ruthless, heartless but is loyal but he felt as if a rush a taken over him. She looked elegant yet at the same time had a certain look in her eyes.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I am the Butler. My name is Sebastian Michaelis I'm guessing your Jessica."

"He's so handsome but he seems off. What's with everyone being having this same aura?!" She thought.

"Yes Mr. Michaelis. I'm here to meet Madam Red's nephew and hand her this painting." Sebastian nodded.

"Follow me please." Sebastian guided her up stairs to the room he was in before.

"Hello. You must be Jessica have a seat. I am Ciel Phantomhive, It's a pleasure to meet you Sebastian get us some tea."

"Hello. Madam here's your painting."

"Thank you dear. I have made up my mind about whether I should help you and my answer is a..." Madam had smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading updates every Sunday! :) **

**(This is how Jessica Looks . )**


End file.
